Byron Montgomery
Byron Montgomery is de vader van Aria en Mike Montgomery, en de ex-man van Ella Rose. Hij had een affaire met één van zijn studenten, Meredith Sorenson, die later zijn vriendin werd - voordat haar psychische problemen dit in de weg begonnen te staan. Byron is professor en voorzitter van een afdeling op Hollis College. Zijn rol wordt gespeeld door Chad Lowe. Biografie Aria en Alison wisten van Byron's affaire, aangezien zij hem betrapten terwijl hij in zijn auto in een steegje met Meredith zat te zoenen. Ella wist dit echter niet; Byron had Aria het zwijgen opgelegd en voor meer dan een jaar wist zij meer dan haar moeder. Na Alison's verdwijning gaan Byron en zijn familie een jaar (voor zijn sabbatsjaar) naar IJsland. Als ze terugkomen, wordt Ella achterdochtig als hij Meredith weer ziet. Het wordt nog ergeer als Meredith vrienden wordt met Ella - die niets vermoedt. Ella komt erachter door een brief van "A" en Byron en Ella hebben ruzie en wonen een tijd apart. Ella komt even terug wonen maar vertrekt uiteindelijk naar een appartement boven haar studio. Byron krijgt de financiën en de opvoeding van de kinderen met enige moeilijkheid rond. In veel afleveringen zien we Byron eten bestellen of rekeningen betallen. Vaak vraagt hij Aria om Mike naar lacrosse te brengen of naar andere schoolactiviteiten. Ook Ella vraagt Aria soms, bijvoorbeeld om hem op te halen van het basketballen in de aflevering Blind Dates. Byron had een broer, Scott Montgomery, die de nodige problemen had, vermoedelijk verslaving - hier wordt het één en ander over gezegd als Mike veel aan het inbreken is. Verhaallijn |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftByron is voor het eerst te zien als hij Aria vraagt om Mike naar lacrosse training te brengen. De familie Montgomery is net terug uit IJsland en druk bezig met het uitpakken van dozen. Als Ella Mike mee neemt naar de kelder om zijn kleding te zoeken, neemt Byron Aria apart om te vragen hoe het met haar gaat, waarop Aria antwoordt dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. Byron zegt dat hij doelde op Alison en dat het terugkomen veel herinneringen bij haar op zal roepen. thumb|leftByron zet Aria en Mike af op school en Mike stapt uit, terwijl Byron vraagt of Aria even kan wachten. Hij vertelt Aria dat hij van Ella houdt en dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt die niet nog eens zal voorkomen. We zien een flashback waarin Aria en Alison hem betrappen terwijl hij met Meredith in zijn auto zit te zoenen. thumb|leftBij de Montgomery's thuis, zijn Ella en Byron goed opgeschoten met het uitpakken van de dozen. Ze praten over hun terugkomst in Rosewood, en Byron onthult dat hij bang is dat zijn vrouw en hij niet meer zo close zullen zijn nu ze terug zijn, terwijl ze dat in IJsland wel waren - in IJsland kenden ze niemand en waren ze veel op elkaar aangewezen. Hij vertelt echter niet helemaal waarom hij bang is dat hun relatie in Rosewood bedreigd zal worden. Zich niet bewust zijnde van de nuance, is Ella het eens met Byron dat de aanpassing moeilijk zal zijn, zeker nu ze weer zo dicht wonen bij het huis van Alison en het voorbijrijden van het huis vervelende herinneringen op zal roepen. Ze verklaren hun toewijding aan elkaar en knuffelen met elkaar onder het genot van een glas wijn. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftByron haast zich de keuken in en vertelt Ella dat hij alweer tot laat moet werken. Aria weerkaatst haar moeders verwonderdheid en Byron reageert dat hij een hoop werk moet inhalen nu hij terug is van zijn sabatsjaar. Aria zegt - niet erg subtiel - dat hij zich misschien meer op zijn familie moet focussen, waarop Byron haar een discrete gezichtsuitdrukking geeft. Ella voelt de ongemakkelijkheid en vraagt Byron ernaar als Aria weg is. Hij zet dat het een tiener is, maar Ella lijkt het niet te geloven. thumb|leftAria komt glimlachend thuis. Ze loopt voorbij haar vader die alleen zit in de woonkamer, en hij begint tegen haar dat Ella duidelijk door heeft dat er iets is. Hij vraagt haar om nog altijd zijn affaire geheim te houden, waarbij hij vertelt dat hij die vrouw nog steeds ziet omdat ze ook op Hollis College werkt. Hij maakt excuses voor zijn affaire en dan komt Ella binnen gelopen met Mike en tassen met Chinees. Aria gaat naar boven om om te kleden, en ziet haar familie heel gezellig en gelukkig bij elkaar zitten voordat ze naar boven loopt. Dan krijgt ze een SMS van "A", die haar waarschuwt dat haar geheime relatie met Ezra misschien niet zo lang meer een geheim zal zijn. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 41/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * Someone to Watch Over Me * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Picture This * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder |-|Seizoen 3= * Blood Is The New Black * Stolen Kisses * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * Gamma Zeta Die! * Crash & Burn, Girl Vriendschappen *'ELLIOT' *'NANCY' *'ASHLEY' *'RON' Relaties ELLA MONTGOMERY: Waren getrouwd en hebben twee kinderen: Aria en Mike. Eerste relatie: Begin: Nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Reden: Ella is achter de affaire gekomen en ze kregen de relatie op dit moment niet meer werkend. Tweede relatie: Begin: ... Einde: ... Reden: Byron en Ella willen het toch weer samen proberen. MEREDITH SORENSON: Hadden een affaire en na de scheiding een relatie. Eerste relatie: Begin: Nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Nog voor Pilot. Reden: Byron's kantoor was vernield en hij geloofde dat dit het werk was van Meredith. Tweede relatie: Begin: Blood Is The New Black. Einde: Misery Loves Company. Reden: Meredith's psychische toestand en hoe ze Aria heeft behandeld. Geheimen *Pilot »» '''Had een affaire met Meredith Sorenson, één van zijn studentes. ''Dit geheim is '''wel onthuld.'' Trivia *Byron zou eigenlijk gespeeld worden door Alexis Denisof (bekend van onder andere de serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer en de spin-off Angel), maar dit is opnieuw gecast en Byron wordt nu gespeeld door Chad Lowe. Quotes Byron Ezra: You're never seeing Aria again. Ever. And I will make sure the police see to that. Byron: I don't want to leave. Ella: I don't want you to stay. Ella: Second guessing her every move is starting to feel a little extreme. Byron: No, dating your English teacher is extreme. Byron Ezra: I have been teaching for 17 years. I know how tricky it can be to navigate some teacher/student relationships. Foto's J101 Aria Byron Talk.jpg|Byron (The Jenna Thing) J035 Byron Ella Talk.jpg|Byron (Pilot)